Desiderio - Kiseki no Mukou Mirai
Desiderio - Kiseki no Mukou Mirai (Desiderio - きせきのむこうMIRAI, lit. Wish - Future Beyond a Miracle), often called MIRAI, is the theme song for the original Five Seals Series. It is sung by Hiyori Kamiri, and by Hiyori, Hilulu, Haruka, Tenshi, FLOWER and Hanako in the chorus. Lyrics Full (English only) Hey... I wonder what our life would be like If we weren't so used to sitting down on a couch, And make up plans to survive one more day, Talking about our enemies' mistakes, About somebody's death as something common. As if it were something completely normal to do... I wonder what our days would be like If we weren't fifteen fools betraying each other, In order to survive, to create a future, Without tears to shed after destroying a life, And rejecting our own regrets. If only our lives were normal... I have to ask you, who am I? I'm drowning in the countless masks I created Losing my identity trying to protect you Is this, A normal life? Break through the glass, crush yet another sky Cut off the torns separating me and you Reach out from the cage, try to grab my hand We're trapped in Dystopia, with no way out The crystal clear tears falling from your face I'll definitely be the one to wipe them away Today again, I'll end another life and cry out We're in love in Dystopia, and we created it ourselves I wonder if it would've been better If we never met and kept living our empty lives, Without a friend to talk to, Or a lover to kiss. Maybe, it would've been normal... I ask myself, who are you? I don't remember my name anymore The name you gave me I'm sorry, I forgot it Break through the glass, run in the rain Looking at the mirror, I see another me I reach out from the cage, trying to grab your hand I'm trapped in Dystopia, with no way out The innocent smiles you showed me I won't let anyone else see them Today again, I'll repeat what's wrong and what's right I'm in love in Dystopia, and I deserve it all If there's no way out, please end my life If I can't be in love with you, just go away If I can't handle seeing your smile If I only want to cry Will you still love me, When you'll stab me with that golden knife? Break through the glass, crush yet another sky Cut off the torns separating me and you Reach out from the cage, try to grab my hand Break through the glass, run in the rain Looking at the mirror, I see another me I reach out from the cage, trying to grab your hand Today again, I'm running away from this enemy called Insanity Today again, the distance between you and me is increasing I'm in love in Dystopia, but it's fine like this I dream of love in Dystopia, because I want you I'm in love with Dystopia, and not even a gun to my heart can stop me Category:Five Seals Theme Songs Collection Category:Original Series Category:Main Themes Category:Topic:Hiyori Category:Topic:Haruka